Unusual responses to sensation or sensory dysfunction (SD) are extremely prevalent (80-90%) in individuals with Autistic Spectrum Disorder (ASD) and present some of the most challenging obstacles for parents and children by limiting adaptive behaviors (daily living, motor, socialization and communication skills) and participation in life activities. Interventions to address SD are among the most requested and utilized services by professionals and parents of children with autism. Nevertheless, SD in autism is poorly characterized, its mechanisms are not well understood, and current practices to address SD lack an adequate theoretical basis and empirical data to support their utility. Thus, understanding SD in ASD, and developing and testing innovative approaches for it, have emerged as a critical public health concern. In keeping with the mission of the NICHD - to help children with ASD and their family "achieve their full potential for healthy and productive lives" -the objective of this project is to 1) characterize SD in children with ASD in comparison to controls on behavioral AND physiological measures, and 2) determine the impact of SD on adaptive behaviors and participation in home, school and community activities. This project builds on the PI's pilot work and is the first step in a larger program of research that will develop and test intervention strategies to decrease SD based on the findings from the proposed study. The Specific Aims of this application are addressed using a quasi-experimental design with a cohort of 60 children with ASD and 40 controls, 6-9 years old, diagnosed with ASD to: 1) Compare physiological activity at baseline and during 7 sensory challenges in 60 children with ASD to 40 typically developing gender and mental age adjusted controls;2) Compare behavioral responses to sensation;3) Evaluate whether physiological reactions are related to behavioral responses to sensation;and 4) Evaluate the relationship of physiological measures of SD to three domains of adaptive behavior (AB) (communication, language and self care) and 2 measures of participation in home, community and school activities. Based on these data, we will determine the best physiological and behavioral predictors of AB and participation and create a model to describe the relationship of these variables (controlling for IQ, severity of ASD, gender and age). Results will be used to develop a sophisticated conceptual model of the relationship of SD that will be used in future work to develop and test intervention strategies aimed at decreasing SD and improving adaptive behavior and participation for children and families affected by ASD. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This study responds to the critical need for more data on unusual sensory behaviors in autism. This information will be used to develop treatments to help decrease sensory behaviors and enhance participation in learning, play and social activities.